Searching and Finding
by adhenatzu
Summary: Naruto si pemalas dengan pemikirannya yg lain dari yg lain. Sasuke si rajin dengan segala kelebihannya. Dan ketika mereka ditakdirkan untuk berteman dalam satu klub di sekolahnya. dua penyendiri yg mencari teman ?
1. Chapter 1 - awal mula

Disclaimer: Mashahi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre: Friendship

Warning: OOC, EYD ancur ,typo, gaje, gak nyambung.

sumary : cerita masa remaja naruto dan kawan-kawan memang slalu seru untuk di ikuti, tapi cerita seperti apa yang cocok untuk mereka? / tidak mungkin namaku berubah menjadi naruto potter. read now and review plis xD

SEARCHING AND FINDING

Chapter 1 ◆◆ Awal Mula

:: naruto's home

KRING...KRING...

''Hemm...''

Suara malas keluar dari mulu remaja itu. Tak Luput tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja di Samping tempat tidurnya, yang sudah 30 menit berlalu belum menemukan dimana letak sumber suara tersebut.

Sesaat dia sadar kalau suara alarm tersebut berasal dari hand phone yg ia kalungkan di lehernya.

''Nyehehe kau disini..''

Sambil mematikan alarm, dia berjalan keluar ke arah kamar mandi. Hebatnya dia melakukan semua kegiatan paginya dengan mata tertutup, dia tersadar stelah air membasuh wajah kusutnya di depan cermin kamar mandi.

'Eh ?'

Matanya melirik ke arah sebuah kertas yang tertempel di cermin tersebut.

''NARUTOO..! Jam berapa ini ! Cepat makan dan berangkat sekolah!''

Demikian pesan yg ada di kertas pemberian guru SDnya itu.

Hening

''HUWEE...EEE..''

teriakan yg dapat didengar oleh warga 1 RT tersebut memecahkan keheningan.

''Jeh, teriakan histeris itu, naruto pasti terlambat lagi''

Gumam Iruka-sensei yang sudah tak heran mendengarnya, karena hal tersebut terjadi tiap pagi.

'' Aku berangkat...''

Sapaan tidak mungkin ada yg menjawab.

TAP TAP TAP...

Langkah kaki dengan kecepatan yg luar biasa menyambar trotoar di jalan utama di kota konoha.

''Aku naruto uzumaki, siswa semester pertama tahun kedua KOHOHA High school, bersiaplah .. yey..''

Serabi melompati pagar salah satu rumah untuk jalan pintas.

WUSSH...

PETOK... PEOK...PEOK..

Ayam berterbangan dari balik pagar tersebut.

'' gomen-gomen, aku buru-buru''

Naruto pun melesat jauh.

'Sepertinya aku harus membangun pagar yg lebih tinggi'

Pikir pemilik ichiraku ramen itu kesal.

:: Konoha high school's Gate

TET...TET...TET...

''Hey.. tunggu ! Jangan tutup gerbangnya ! ''

Naruto berteriak dari seberang jalan, mengingat gerbang sudah setengah tertutup dia pun menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri.

TOOTT... SRAAAKKK...

''Huwaa... ''

Naruto terbelalak melihat Sebuah motor besar berkecepatan tinggi akan menghantamnya.

'' berhenti...!

tolong berhenti...''

Teriak naruto seraya menutup matanya

Sst...set.

Motor berhenti 5 senti di depan tubuhnya. Naruto hanya terdiam mematung dengan kaki kanan terangkat dan memasang ekspresi wajah layaknya orang monyet tertembak.

''Apa Kau mau mati ?''

orang itu berbicara blak-blakan seperti orang tak berdosa.

sambil membuka kaca helmnya dia melemparkan senyum sinis kepada naruto lalu berlalu pergi dengan mengebulkan asap hitam dari motor sportnya ke muka naruto.

Naruto POV

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung, melihat cowok berjaket biru yg bergambar kipas merah-putih itu meninggalkanKu tanpa meminta maaf. Sesaat aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

'' baka ! Kalo mau belok kenapa menggunakan kecepatan seperti itu, kau sengaja kan !? Dasar sialan''

Aku berteriak gak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

'' hey apa yang kau katakan naruto? Kau mau masuk atau tidak ?''

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam karena jari telunjukKu mengarah tepat ke penjaga gerbang (satpam) sekolah itu. dia pasti mengira aku berbicara padanya.

Aku berjalan menunduk penuh aku selalu bertemu dengan tipe orang seperti itu, entah itu di Manga atau anime asli bahkan di movie skali pun. Ditambah lagi hampir di stiap fanfic dia tak pernah absen.

'' aw . Aduh''

Jidatku mencium pagar besi di depanku. Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi hari ini. Aku harus mencari hiburan.

''Hey cepatlah naruto, sebelah sini !''

Penjaga gerbang itu mulai kesal melihat tingkahku yg gak jelas.

Sebelum masuk ke kelas sejenak aku menghentikan Langkahku di tengah halaman sekolah. Kalau difikir-fikir aku termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa belajar di sekolah ini. Memang bukan sekolah yg besar, tapi konoha's high school termasuk SMA favorit di kota konoha. Alasannya selain karena satu-satunya SMA di konoha juga karena lokasinya yang strategis yang menjadi daya tarik terSendiri.

Gedung sekolah ini membentuk huruf U berlantai 3. Dengan berbagai fasilitas di dalamnya yang akan panjang lebar jika aku menjelaskan satu persatu.

:: Classroom

BRUK

Ku letakan kepalaKu diatas meja beralaskan buku tulis.

Tempat dudukKu berada di pojok kiri paling belakang, tempat biasa aku tertidur tiap pelajaran kosong.

Aku heran kenapa hari ini aku merasa begitu kesal dan terasa membosankan, atau lebih tepatnya setiap hari bukan hanya hari ini.

Pemandangan di kelas ini juga membosankan. Di depan tempat dudukku ada hinata dan tenten sedang mengobrol asyik. Tapi aku masih berfikir apa yg mereka lakukan itu bisa disebut ngobrol atau tidak, soalnya yg terlihat hanya tenten yg berbicara terus tanpa titik koma. Hinata hanya senyum kecil seraya meng-iyakan kata-kata tenten. oya mungkin cuma senyum hinata yg bisa mengobati kebosananku.

Entah mengapa senyum itu terasa sangat sejuk.

Di sebelah kiriku ada Kiba dan Shino, mereka pun sama, kiba sering kali ngomel-ngomel gak jelas gara-gara dia sering diabaikan oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Memang benar sih , aku bisa membayangkan kalo kiba sedang duduk dengan sebuah patung. Tapi aku sedikit merasa iri pada shino, meskipun dia pendiam tapi paling tidak masih ada yg mau jadi teman sebangkunya. Mengingat aku yang selalu duduk sendirian.

Di depan kiba dan shino , aku melihat dua gadis cantik. Ya mereka sakura dan ino. Entah angin apa yg merasuki tubuh mereka sehingga dua rival abadi itu bisa duduk bersama. Mereka bisa saja memporakporandakan ruang kelas ini saat mereka berantem hanya karena hal sepele. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap kawai kok, terutama sakura.

Di ujung depan barisan sakura dkk aku melihat angka 10 yang bisa bernafas.

Angka 1 nya adalah shikamaru yg lumayan kurus dan jenius, sedangkan angka 0 nya adalah choji gendut dan bodoh. Bodoh yg ku maksud bukan dalam hal pelajaran tapi dalam memilih tempat duduk, Bagaimana mungkin mahluk sebesar itu ditaruh di bangku paling depan ? Yang berakibat aku tidak pernah mencatat karena seakan-akan papan tulis tertutup oleh tangki air dari PDAM.

Sering kali aku heran kenapa hampir setiap pasangan tempat duduk di kelas ini pasti berlainan. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya aku lebih baik sendiri dari pada duduk semeja dengan orang yang tak cocok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal duduk sendiri, aku lupa kalo ada orang lain yg duduk sendiri, eh tunggu maksudku mungkin bukan lupa, tapi sengaja melupakan. Dia duduk di pojok kanan belakang. Sasuke uchiha, sebenernya aku muak menyebut nama itu. Ditambah lagi aku ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Hueh aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukanNya. Menyentuhnya pun aku tak bisa karena sebelum itu terjadi para gadis di kelas ini akan menguburku hidup-hidup. Aku jadi ingat kejadian dulu waktu pertama masuk ke kelas ini.

FLASH BACK

Hari pertama masuk setelah libur kenaikan kelas.

Aku berjalan percaya diri dengan kedua tangan memegang tali dari tas yang ku gendong. Hari ini aku bersemangat untuk berangkat paling awal, kenapa? Sebenarnya modus utamaku adalah agar aku bisa memilih lokasi tempat duduk yg paling strategis untuk bermalas-malasan.

''Hup.. ini dia, paling belakang, jauh dari meja guru, terpojok, dan nampak gelap. Hm... sekarang kau jadi singgahsanaku nyehehe''. Sambil ku elus-elus kursi di pojok kanan itu.

''Sejak kapan kursi bisa bahasa manusia, naruto ?''

''Eeh? Sa-sasuke.. sejak kapan kau di situ !?'' Dengan mata melotot ku tunjukan jari ku muka bocah sombong itu.

''Sejak tadi'' jawabnya santai sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku.

''Err.. apa-apaan ! Kenapa kau duduk di situ?''. Aku dengan nada emOsi sedikit tidak terima.

KREK...

Sesaat suasana hening.

Tap tap tap tap

Aku beranikan diri untuk menengok ke arah pintu, sekumpulan siswi sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan membunuh.

''Naruto.. apa yg kau lakukan, kenapa kau merebut tempat duduk sasuke-kun?'' Teriak sakura geram.

''Tu-tunggu dulu sakura-chan, ini tid...''

''Enyah lah kau dari situ, kau hanya merusak pemandangan'' teriak gadis lain memotong penjelasanku.

''Mati saja kau ! '' bacot siswi lain.

'' begitu ya...'' aku mengalah.

'' huUu...'' mereka menyoraki dgn maksud mengusirku.

Sesaat sebelum aku berlalu, ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah sasuke. Ternyata dia juga menatapku. Tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapan para gadis tadi. Entah aku tidak mengerti.

FLASH BACK END

Dan sejak saat itu, ku putuskan sasuke adalah rival dan orang yg paling ku benci.

''Hey... shikamaru? Apa hari ini pelajaran kosong?'' kudengar Salah satu siswa bertanya pada ketua kelas.

Belum sempat shikamaru menjawab,

''Maaf, anak-anak, saya terlambat lagi. Tadi saya tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan''

alasan itu keluar dari balik masker hitamnya dengan santai. Selain kalimat itu,

MenOlong nenek yg menyeberang jalan juga alasan yg sudah sering diucapkan oleh orang berambut putih berdiri menantang langit itu.

Dari alasannya terSebut aku dapat menyimpulkan kenapa dia selalu memakai masker. Ya sbenarnya dia adalah seorang kakek-kakek mesum. Ya kenapa tidak? Yg selalu dia tolong adalah nenek-nenek, rambutnya juga sudah putih kayak uban. MesumNya terlihat dari icha-icha paradise karya mbah jiraiya yang selalu dia bawa.

'Jeh masuk akal... aku pasti akan digantung di tiang bendera kalo kakek itu mendengarnya '

aku terSenyum kecut.

''Oy apa yg kau pikirkan, naruto?'' Kakashi-sensei melototiku.

'' woh ti-tidak sensei hehe''

TET...TET...TET...

8 x 45 menit di kelas yang membosankan akhirnya berakhir. Waktunya aku pulang dan tidur. Kegiatan rutin stiap hari.

''Eh.?''

Aku heran melihat anak-anak lain masih duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ada apa lagi dengan kelas ini? Aku heran.

''Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapatnya.'' kata Shikamaru yg sudah duduk di meja guru.

'Jeh KITA ya? Kau bahkan kau tak memberitahuku tentang rapat ini'

Ingin skali aku berkata seperti itu tapi itu tidak mungkin.

'' katanya funfic ini akan jadi funfic multi chapter kan? Kita harus mendiskusikan alur dan cerita yg tepat ! Biar tidak membosankan dan menarik perhatian'' shikamaru menjelaskan dgn singkat padat tak berisi.

Tak lama hinata memberikan pendapatnya

'' menurutku lebih baik kita gunakan cerita aslinya, perjalanan seorang shinobi yang ingin menjadi hokage dan..''

''Dan itu terlalu mainstream apalag4 aku tidak setuju dengan tokoh utamanya'' teriak Kiba memotong penjelasan hinata.

Sesaat semua melirik ke arahku.

'Jeh, sebenci apapun dan seberapa pun kalian tidak menyukaiku , di sini aku tetaplah tokoh utama'

Pikirku sambil merem santai melempar senyum kemenangan.

'' bagaimana kalau kisah detektif ? '' saran kiba.

'' ah itu ide bagus. Sepertinya pemikiran kita sama ya?

Kita akan memecahkan kasus2 pembunuhan dibelakang layar, pasti '' shikamaru tertawa dgn bangga. Sementara yg lain hanya bengong.

'' sepertinya pemikiran kita berbeda'' kiba menjawab dengan sombong. Mendadak shikamaru shock koprol ke belakang.

'' magsudku detektif hantu, dimana aku bersama anjingku akan membongkar identitas para hantu palsu di kota ini, iya kan akamaru? ''

Guk .. guk...

Akamaru mengangguki kata2 kiba.

''Suram sekali...'' shino berkoMen pendek.

''Apa maksudmu ? SbelumNya kau tak pernah bicara kepadaku kenapa disaat genting seperti ini kau tiba2 pernyakit bisuMu bisa sembuh hah?'' Kiba nyerocos ke teman sbangkunya itu.

''Bukannya Kau takut hantu ya ,kiba-kun?''

''GLek ''

Kiba mematung.

Satu jawaban shino mampu menghancurkan semangat kiba barusan.

Ntah mengapa mendengarkan debat mereka aku jadi ingat kartun scooby doo. eh? Ngomong-ngomong dari mana akamaru muncul? Apa benar anjing itu detektif hantu? Yang bisa muncul kapan saja.

Sekarang kelas ini benar-benar suram. ._.

'' ada saran lain? ''

'' shikamaru ! ''

'' ya silahkan, tenten ''

'' bagaimana dengan sekolah sihir? Tokoh utamanya adalah anak dari keluarga sihir legendaris. Dia punya tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, tanda itu adalah sumber kekuatan pemberian dari orang tuanya untuk mengalahkan raja iblis''

Sesaat semua kembali melirik ke arahku.

Hadeh, tidak mungkin aku harus mengganti namaku menjadi Naruto Potter kan.?

Lagian, tandanya bukan di pipi tapi di dahi. Dan satu lagi bentuknya tidak seperti kumis kucing. -_-

'' kau benar-benar menyindirku ya, tenten?''

'' apa magsudmu? Kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan hary potter ! , pelecehan''

'' a-apa..?''

aku geram.

'Lalu apa maksud penjelasanMu barusan?' Batinku bertanya-tanya.

Shikamaru berfikir.

'' itu tidak cocok. Kita butuh cerita dimana semua tokoh dapat berperan aktif.''

''Oh... aku tau..''

'' wah ternyata selain makan ada hal lain yang kau tau ya chouji, hehe tolong di jelaskan ''

'' kita adakan kontes memasak ''

GUBRAK..

shikamaru kembali shock, kali ini disertai sesak nafas dan kejang-kejang.

'' nanti semua siswa akan memasak makanan terbaik mereka. Saya yang akan jadi jurinya.'' Kata chouji dengan bangganya.

Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menilai cita rasa masakan dengan baik.

'' oya aku akan memberinya judul MONSTER CHEF KONOHA''. Chouji melanjutkan.

Sudah ku duga, aku bisa tau siapa yg Akan jadi pemenang kalo chouji jadi jurinya. Pasti masakan dengan porsi terbanyak yang akan menang.

Bagaimana tidak? Mengingat judul dan orang yang memberi judul adalah monster untuk makanan.

'' woy... aku benci memasak''

Sakura membentak.

Semua pun mati kutu, diam tanpa kata.

''Lebih baik kita ceritakan tentang kehidupan remaja yg penuh cinta, persahabatan, konflik, dan... pernikahan uh.. FTV seperti ini pasti akan sangat dramatis'' sakura berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'' bukanNya itu Sinetron?''

'' heh apa katamu, ino?''

'' itu sinetron kan? Woh ternyata si cantik sakura keibu-ibuan juga ya?''

'' sialan...kemari kau? Kau pasti belum pernah merasakan dihajar cewek cantik ya !''

'' pukulan ibu-ibu sepertimu tak akan mempan''

'' baka-chan !'

Dan mereka pun saling jambak-menjambak. Kursi dan meja sekarang bertebangan di kelas ini.

Dan Itu tandanya rapat ini sudah berakhir tanpan membuahkan hasil. Ya karena hampir stiap rapat kelas pasti berakhir dengan pergulatan antara ino vs sakura. Yang lain hanya jadi wasit dan suporter.

Dan peran seorang penyendiri sepertiku ini tidak mungkin diterima. Lebih baik aku pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama playstation dan beberapa mie cup.

Alur dan cerita seperti apapun aku tak peduli. Aku cukup menjalaninya saja kan? :D

.

.

.

tiba-tiba

DEG

Sasuke menghadangku di depan pintu kelas. Sepertinya dia sudah lama menungguku.

'' ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ayo ikut aku''

Dengan nada serius sasuke bermaksud mengajakku ke halaman belakang sekolah.

'' baikLah.. aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat ini tiba, sasuke ''

'' aku juga naruto''

Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku kepada sasuke selama ini.

'' sasuke,kau akan merasakan penderitaanku selama ini'' aku menatapnya tajam setajam mata ultraman sambil ku kepalkan jari-jari tanganku.

'' itu lah yang ku harapkan''

sasuke membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang tak kalah silau.

Sekarang kami sudah saling berhadapan. Angin berhembus membelah aura kebencian. Sekarang permainan ini benar-benar sudah dimulai.

TBC

A/N : fanfic pertamaku, maaf masih gaje, garing, dan gak nyambung.

Tolong berikan review sebagai penyemangat dan penambah motivasiKu :D

Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Sendiri Dan Teman

title : ''Searching and Finding'''

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning: update telat, OOC, EYD ancur ,typo, gaje,gak lucu  
gak nyambung.

Chapter 2 : Sendiri dan Teman

''Grrr...''

Naruto menggeram layaknya rubah ekor sembilan, dengan tatapan mematikan kepada pemuda uchiha itu.

''Hm...''

Sudah lima menit lebih mereka saling bertatapan penuh amarah. Seakan mata mereka mengeluarkan sabaran petir.

'' ayo kita mulai saja , sasuke !''

'' tentu saja ...''

'' hyaaa...''

Naruto berlari ke arah sasuke, berniat menghantam dengan tangan kanannya layaknya jutsu rasengan.

'' tunggu ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan !? ''

Sasuke terlihat kaget dengan tindakan naruto.

''Eh?''

Naruto berhenti dan berteriak

'' hey pecundang, bukankah kau mengajakku ke mari karena ingin berduel ? ''

'' bodoh'' sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

'' lalu apa maksudmu, kalau kau mengharapkan penderitaanku juga akan kau rasakan ? Dan kau juga merasakan apa yg ku rasakan?''

Naruto mengulang kata-kata sasuke sebelumnya.

'' dan asal kau tau sasuke, mungkin satu-satunya yg kurasakan adalah DENDAM''

Naruto berkata sambil berkobar-kobar sampai super saiya tiga.

'' kau salah paham.. yang aku rasakan adalah aku ingin menjadi temanMu naruto !''

Sasuke menjawab sambil batinnya berkata  
' kata-kataKu barusan keren juga '

' Sebenarnya alasan utamanya adalah supaya naruto tak selamanya sendiri, aku harus menemaninya agar kalo besar nanti dia tidak jadi forever aLone yang suka mencuri jemuran wanita '

' bagaimanapun juga aku juga orang baik '

Batin sasuke berkata lebih cerewet dari mulutnya.

'' A-a-apa kau biLang ? ''  
Naruto terdiam lalu berfikir

' seperti magnet, seorang penyendiri mempunyai kemampuan untuk menarik penyendiri lainnya. Hm... kalo di fikir aku dan sasuke memang hampir sama dan memang tak punya teman. Letak perbedaannya hanya aku di jauhi karena keburukanku sementara dia tak punya teman karena siswa lain merasa canggung, mungkin dia terlalu ganteng. Eh? Knapa aku jadi mengakuinya '

' tapi mustahil juga, orang yg selalu di kejar-kejar wanita seperti sasuke mau berteman denganku? Dia pasti punya modus tertentu, '

' tapi apa itu ? '

' atau jangan2, karena terlalu banyak wanita yang menyukainya sehingga melahirkan kemahoan yg mendalam ! Astaga..'

Mendadak raut wajah naruto berubah ketakukan sasuke hanya keheranan.

'' kau kenapa naruto ? ''

'' ekhem.. tidak apa-apa ''

Naruto kembali berfikir  
' aku tidak boleh menerimanya begitu saja, nanti kesannya aku terlihat rendahan meskipun sbenarnya aku menginginkannya. Dengan berteman dengannya aku bisa lebih populer nyehehe.'

'' hEy sasuke, kau harus mempunyai alasan yg kuat untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak sedang menipuku''

' heh, kata-kataku barusan keren juga hehe '  
Batin naruto.

Sasuke kembali berfikir

' alasan yang tepat ? Kira-kira apa ya.. hm... aku tau '

'' Kegiatan klub, ya membuat sebuah kLub. Dengan begitu kita tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya karena selalu ada aturan di dalamnya. ''  
'' walaupun sebenernya Sendiri itu lebih baik, karena Sendiri itu segaLanya sendiri, Kita bisa tetap hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain.  
Sumber : aku (sasuPedia) ''  
'' tapi penyendiri seperti kita mungkin bisa melakukan hal yang berguna ''

Sasuke berpidato panjang lebar.

'' kau benar, sasuke. Aku selalu saja sendiri dan di anggap tidak ada. Segalanya ku lakukan sendiri. Penyendiri memang tidak layak minta tolong, tapi kadang orang lain selalu minta bantuan kepadanya.  
Sumber : aku (narupedia) ''

'' kita akan merubah hal itu naruto, penyendiri memang terlihat cuek dan sombong tapi sebenarnya kita hanya tak mau diganggu kan ? Itu yg kurasakan tiap hari. Dari pada kita merasa terganggu tanpa alasan yg jelas, jadi untuk menghilangkan hal tersebut, kita akan bentuk klub pertemanan. Paling tidak kita jadi punya suatu tujuan ''

'' hey hey -_- apa yg kau katakan itu berlainan dgn kesimpulanMu,sasuke. dan ngomong-ngomong soal tujuan, satu-satunya tujuanku adalah menganggur saat dewasa nanti sambil nonton anime dan main game tee-hee''

'' haha, gomen-gomen, dasar madesu''

'' jadi bagaimana cara kerjanya?''

'' em.. kita akan membantu anak2 yg bermasalah atau lebih tepatnya membantu menyelesaikan tugas mereka yg kerepotan ''

Di sela-sela percakapan sasuke mind

'Dengan begini naruto akan punya banyak koneksi pertemanan. Ya aku memang hebat. Thehe'

'' apa kau bodoh sasuke?''  
'' tidak mungkin mereka mau menyelesaikan masalah bersama anak yang bermasalah, memang aku cukup berpengalaman dibidang masalah. Karena hampir stiap masalah yg dimiliki siswa di SMA ini pernah ku alami''

Sasuke kaget dengan reaksi naruto.

''Tapi.. apa salahnya mencoba''

'' aku pikir-pikir dulu ''

Naruto berfikir cukup lama.

'' baiklah sasuke.. ayo kita lakukan ''

Sasuke nyengir

'' yosh.. aku akan mengurus pembentukan klub pertemanan besok, jadi aku akan cukup sibuk, kau mau bantu , naruto. ?''

Naruto terlihat masih berfikir  
' sebenernya sama sekali tidak punya kesibukan, tapi cukup sibuk dengan game dan kumpulan manga di kamarku. tapi aku akan biLang padanya kalo aku ada tugas dan besok aku akan menemuinya lalu berkata , maaf aku sibuk sekali kau pasti kerepotan ya, dan pasti sasuke bilang iya gak papa aku ngerti kok, tee-hee benar-benar strategi yg cetar.'

'' maaf sasuke, besok aku ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan, kau terlalu mendadak sih''

'' oh iya deh''

Sasuke menjawab walau terlihat tidak ikhlas.  
'Keliatan banget bohongnya. Aku tau kapan terakhir kali kau mengerjakan tugas, itu 1 taun yg lalu tugas untuk mengumpulkan biodata kan? Tapi kau malah membawa foto kopi akte. Memang masuk akal. '

Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai masing-masing pergi dan pulang kerumah. Memang terlihat aneh tiba-tiba mereka menjadi akur.

***********************

Naruto POV

'' aku berangkat...''

'' selamat jalan, hati-hati ya ''

'' eh ? ''

Aku berjalan mundur dan menutup kembali.

'' aku berangkat... ''

Ternyata benar, hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin ada yg menjawab salamku.

'' untuk apa kamu mengulanginya naruto ? ''

Aku kaget melihat sasuke di hadapanku sudah bertengger di motor gedhenya.

'' oh , aku hanya memastikan apa benar ada mahluk halus yang menjawab salamku, ternyata memang ada. ^^ ''

'' hadeh.? Ayo naiklah ''

'' jadi kau jauh-jauh datang ke mari hanya untuk menjemputku?''

'' ya... walau cukup sulit mencari sarangmu ini ''

Jeh, dia berkata seenaknya. Bagaimanapun juga ini satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku.

Tak lama kami pun berangkat, di perjalanan ternyata sasuke cukup cerewet , benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.

'' hoy naruto kau punya pacar?''

Jderr... pertanyaan yang tak mungkin ku jawab dengan jujur. Jangankan pacar, bicara pada cewek pun aku bisa menghitungnya.

'' kenapa memangnya ? ''

'' enggak. Aku cuma tanya, siapa tau kau mau mengajariku bagaimana caranya berpacaran hehe ''

'' huwee a-apa kau bilang ? Jadi kau mau jadikan aku pacarmu ! ''

'' bukan-bukan ! Maksudku mau kah kau mencarikan aku pacar.. hadeh''

'' jeh, kata-katamu membuatku berfikir kalu kau tak normal.. tentu saja sebagai teman yg baik aku akan berbagi pengalaman''

'' wah kau hebat naruto, kau sangat berpengalaman ya ''

'' tidak, aku akan berbagi pengalaman temannya temanku''

Sasuke sweatdrop

'' ngomong-ngomong soal teman, teman menurutmu itu seperti apa ? ''

'' teman ? Itu hanya sebuah sebutan untuk orang lain. Ya memang benar , aku tidak percaya adanya teman. Teman adalah musuh terdekat. Orang bilang bahwa teman akan slalu ada saat kau suka maupun duka. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Mereka ada hanya sebatas kepalsuan, mereka slalu menyemangati kita tapi mereka sendiri tdk bersemangat. Mereka memberi saran ini itu yang sesungguhnya mereka tak bisa melakukannya.  
Intinya Itu hanya pembodohan.  
Sumber : aku (narupedia)''

sasuke hanya diam,Semua yg ku katakan itu berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri. Betapa mudah mudah mendapat teman , dulu ketika aku smp aku pernah nembak cewek.. tapi cewek itu menjawab maaf kita berteman saja ya?

Nyatanya semenjak saat itu aku dan dia tak pernah bicara. Itu lah sebabnya aku tidak ingin punya teman. apa lagi pacar, hanya karena mereka yg berpacaran mengatakan aku cinta kamu, lalu lawan mainnya bilang aku juga cinta trus mereka resmi jadi pacar, dan mereka pun menjalin sebuah hubungan. apa itu yg d sebut keindahan masa remaja ? Bakka. Padahal setelah mereka putus mereka kembali menjadi orang lain bahkan ada yg bermusuhan. Berakhir dgn penyesalan yg gak masuk akal. Kenapa ? Karena mereka sendiri yang memulainya. Itu lah sebabnya aku tidak mau berhubungan apa lagi berpacaran, gak mau ambil resiko.

'' pfft... ah kau pasti JONES kan nar?''

Sasuke tertawa geli di balik helmnya, apa benar aku JONES : jomblo ngenes.? Sepertinya tidak.

'' oy enak aja. Aku ini cukup populer dan berbakat dimasa-masa smp ''

'' benarkah? ''

'' tentu saja, aku sering bertukar nomer hape dgn teman wanitaku, aku hanya bilang minta nopenya donk? Dia langsung jawab 'ini-ini tapi jangan apa-apakan aku ' bukan kah itu populer?  
Malamnya aku mencoba misscall, dia langsung minta kenalan tuh dgn mengirim SMS ' siapa ya' ?  
Aku membalas dan menunggu balasannya, sampe pada pagi hari dibales juga akhirnya, menurutku dia benar2 sopan dan baik dengan berkata ' maaf baru bales semalam hapeku lowbet dan aku ktiduran '. Hm.. aku benar2 berbakat tee-hee''

'' jadi itu yang kau maksud dengan populer dan berbakat? Eh lucu sekali...''

*Sigh

Kami pun bergegas

At class room

Cih, ini benar-benar gila. Lain kali aku lebih baik berangkat sendiri.

'' kenapa kau terlambat, naruto!? ''

Guru cantik berambut hitam itu menatapku, keliatannya sih penuh amarah.

'' aa-ano.. kureneko sensei..''

Aku berkata terbata-bata sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

'' sudah ku biLang jangan memanggillku seenaknya, namaku KURENAI bukan KURENEKO ''

Sepertinya dia semakin menjadi-jadi, betapa tidak? Matanya merah dan tajam , itulah sebabnya dia selalu ku panggi neko-sensei.

'' bukankah terlambat itu adalah suatu kebenaran, sensei?''

'' apah? Kau harus jelaskan pernyataan bodohmu itu sebelum aku menghajarmu naruto !''

Kepalan tangannya membuat aku gemetar.

'' tu-tunggu dulu... biar ku jelaskan, ehkem.. sepertinya neko-sensei gak sadar ya? Lihat dan pahami lah kalo terlambat memang harus dilakukan.. coba neko-sensei lihat polisi dan detektif selalu datang setelah terjadi kejahatan, tokoh utama dalam suatu cerita juga selalu menang belakangan, dan yang paling penting pahlawan selalu datang terlambat. Bukankah itu benar?''

'' bakka !''  
*Plakk

Aku kena jitak

'' aduh-duh.. anda dan orang pintar lain juga harus berterima kasih pada bakka person sepertiku, ada sebutan orang pintar kan karena ada orang bodoh. Sehingga jasa guru dibutuhkan, coba saja tidak ada orang bodoh? Mau jadi apa dunia ini !''

'' grr...duduklah.. sebelum aku membunuhmu''

''He he he ampun sensei''

*Set set set

Aku mengambil langkah satu persatu sambil nyeNgir unta.  
Sekarang kau mau alasan apa sasuke? Semua ini kan karena ulahnya. Dia tidak tau arah ke sekolah dari rumahku sehingga kami nyasar dan telat.

'' dan kau sasuke ? Apa naruto yg mengajakmu untuk terlambat agar bisa dianggap pahlawan? ''

'' haha maaf, tadi malam aku begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas jadi aku bangun kesiangan ''

'' oh ya sudah duduk lah''

Eh? Hanya begitu saja? Kalau tau begitu aku lebih baik menggunakan alasan yang sama seperti sasuke. Ku pikir alasan seperti itu udah terlalu mainstream.

'' lain kali kalau ada yg terlambat di jam wali kelas, jangan harap akan ku ampuni ! Kalian mengerti ?''

'' mengerti buuu...''

Semua menjawab kompak.  
Setelah pelajaran selesai kureneko sensei menyuruh aku dan sasuke datang ke ruang wali kelas di istirahat pertama, tapi sasuke tak muncul katanya dia ada urusan penting dengan ketos (ketua osis). Akhirnya aku harus membersihkan wc sendirian di jam istirahat ke dua. Dan 8 jam pelajaran yang tadinya membosankan kini menjadi melelahkan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak ada waktu untuk memakan bekal yg ku bawa. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memakannya saat pulang.

wush...

'' Ya disini memang paling nyaman untuk makan '' ^^

Dari sini hampir terlihat seluruh isi kota. Diatas gedung sekolah. Di sini aku biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatku sambil makan ramen cup yg ku bawa dr rumah. Tidak ada bedanya dengan makan di kantin, karena disanapun aku duduk sendirian.

'' itadakimasu...''

Belum sempat aku makan ada seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara kepadaku, suaranya dingin aku yakin itu sasuke.

'' jadi kau yang suka membuang kaleng mie cup sembarang di sini ya..''

'' eh? Gomen-gomen''

Ternyata setelah aku berbalik, yang kulihat bukan sasuke melainkan orang asing. Dia benar-benar aneh, dan membuatku heran. Kata2nya dingin tapi wajahnya selalu tersenyum. Kulitnya putih banget tapi entah itu harus ku sebut putih atau pucat.

'' kau naruto kan ? Kau tau aku harus membuang kaleng2 itu tiap hari padahal aku sama skali tidak memakannya.''

Dia mengeluh tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat mengeluh.  
Aku menjawab dengan mengabaikan keluhannya.

'' aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?''

Dia berjalan melewati samping kananku dengan menggendong sebuah benda kotak di punggung dan menenteng tas kecil.  
Dia menjawab sambil membongkar barang bawaannya itu.

'' itu karena kau datang kemari saat istirahat sedangkan aku datang saat pulang sekolah seperti sekarang''

Dia masih sibuk dengan barangnya itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kanvas dan perlengkapan melukis.

'' hm... benar juga ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini saat siang bolong.. tapi bagaimana kau tau namaku?''

'' dulu aku pernah menemukan kopian akte disini, tapi itu udah lama sekali. Ku pikir itu punyamu ternyata memang benar ''

Dia mulai melukis.. dia sudah sangat lihay dan cepat dalam melukis pemandangan di depannya.

'' akte ? ''

Aku ingat itu waktu aku punya tugas untuk membuat biodata diri, tapi berhubung aku lagi males nulis aku bawa foto kopi akte saja tapi malah nggak diterima. Jadi ku buang disini.

'' apa tiap hari kau melukis disini...?''

'' tidak bro.. tapi tiap hari aku kesini skedar cari angin''

' Oy oy jangan bicara dengan nada akrab seperti itu.. aku jadi berfikir kalo kita adakah teman.'

batinku ngocek dengan gajenya.

'' apa yg kau lukis? ''

'' tentu saja yang terlihat di depanku..''

Aku menoleh ke arah lukisannya dan melihat gambar yg membuatku kaget.

'' hey kau bilang sedang melukis apa yg kau lihat, tapi kenapa kau menggambar pantai, jelas-jelas yg ada didepanmu hanya perumahan dan gedung2''

'' he he ''

Dia tertawa tapi kini wajahnya suram.

'' bukankah ini seperti kehidupan? Apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti keadaan yg sesungguhnya.. dan apa yg ada di depanmu itu tak selamanya benar  
Sumber : aku (Saipedia)''

Dia kembali tersenyum

'' eh? ''

' jadi itu penyebab wajah dan ekspresiMu gak nyambung '

'' jadi intinya adalah sebuah kebohongan ya? ''

'' yups''

Aku jadi berfikir tentang sasuke.

' hari pertama saja. dia pastii sengaja menjemputku dan membuatku di hukum dan dia tak ikut di hukum. Itu pasti sudah dia rencanakan.'  
' jadi memang benar.. dia pura2 ingin menjadi temanku padahal tujuan utamanya adalah ingin menjatuhkanku'

Aku sekarang mengerti. Permainan sasuke akan secepatnya ku akhiri. Aku bersiap untuk pulang.

'' hey..baiklah aku harus pulang dulu ya.. trima kasih '' ^^

'' namaku bukan hey.. tapi Sai.. kalau ada waktu mainlah ke klub seni.. ''

'' oke... lain kali ''

Aku pergi dengan mengangkat jempol tanpa berbalik ke arahnya.

TBC ke chapter 3

AN : Thanks udah mau baca :) beberapa kata terinspirasi dari anime favoritku.


	3. chapter 3 - kegiatan klub

'Searching and Finding'''

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre: Friendship, humor

Warning: update telat, OOC, EYD ancur ,typo, gaje,gak lucu  
gak nyambung.

Chapter 3 :

''Itadakimasu... ''

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat sumpit tinggi-tinggi sementara tangan yg lain berusaha membuka kertas penutup mie cup berasa ayam special bertaburkan bal-bal nyess biar gak kudet (?)

*Bussh...

Aroma sedaap tercium dari asap yg keluar dari kuah mie tesebut.. tapi lama kelamaan asapnya semakin banyak dan semakin banyak dan semakin bnyak hingga memenuhi ruang makan naruto.

'' hohohoho...''

Terdengar tawa dari seseorang dibalik asap itu. Naruto sangat terkejut melihatnya, tapi bukan terkejut karena orang asing itu melainkan karena mie yg ada di kalengnya telah lenyap begitu saja. Naruto pun geram

'' siapa kau ? Berani-beraninya mencuri mie kesayanganku ! ''

'' hohoho.. perkenalkan tuan.. aku adalah jin botol yg tersegel di kaleng mie milikmu''

'' kalo gtu namamu adalah jin kaleng -.- ''

'' oh iya jin lupa hahaha... karena kau sudah membebaskanku ku beri kau tiga permintaan''

Sang jin berkata sambil mengangkat tiga jari tangannya.  
Naruto terlihat senang dan berpikir keras.

'' ayo berikan tiga permintaan permintaanMu lalu aku akan pergi...''

'' aku maunya Lima ''

'' em.. empat saja , deal? ''

'' tidak setuju.. bagaimana kalo dua, deal? ''

'' eh? Deal ''  
Jin's mind : 'bakka'

'' baik lah tolong tunggu sebentar...''

'' permohonan pertama dikabulkan.. ''  
*tring !

Naruto's mind : 'dapuk ! Ternyata menunggu juga termasuk memohon. Jin ini tak sebodoh tampangnya'

'' kalau begitu...''

'' tunggu-tunggu. Diluar mau hujan.. cepat angkat jemuranmu naruto...''

'' eh ? Jin ini tau namaku dari mana ? ''

'' cepat.. NANTI JEMURANMU TIDAK KERING... TIDAK KERING.. KERING... KERING...KERING...  
*KRING... KRING...KRING  
KRING...

'' huah ! ''

Naruto terbangun dari tidur karena bunyi kring dari alarm hapenya. Dia melihat ke luar jendela.

'' wah.. hujan... ternyata aku cuma mimpi '' -.-

Naruto pun kembali melakukan rutinitas paginya.  
Hanya saja sekarang dia harus membawa payung.

'' aku berangkat...''

Naruto's mind : ' aku mungkin menyukai banyak hal kecuali hal yg tidak ku sukai. Salah satunya adalah hari senin. Mungkin kalo org pintar dikelasku tidak menyukai hari senin karena banyak jam yg kosong. Tapi kalo org malas sepertiku pasti alasannya karena ada upacara dan jam olahraga. Dua hal itu mengurangi persentase tingkat tidurku di dalam kelas.  
Quotes I HATE MONDAY memang sangat cocok untukKu. Org yg pertama kali menciptakan quotes itu pasti orang yg luar biasa. Dan orang yg menciptakan nama hari senin pasti org amatiran.  
Kalo mimpiku tadi jadi kenyataan permohonanku yg pertama pasti menghapus hari senin dari daftar nama hari. Lalu ku ganti dengan nama sasuke, Lalu quotes i hate monday ku ganti menjadi quotes I HATE SASUKE.'

Naruto berfikir sekenanya hingga dia sampai sekolah.

**************

8 x 45 menit yg dingin dan membosankan berakhir. Dan naruto harus melakukan kegiatan barunya yaitu 'klub pertemanan'. Ini pertama kalinya naruto masuk ke ruang klubnya. Disitu hanya ada satu meja dan beberapa kursi.

*kcrek

'' hey.. selamat datang naruto'' ^^

'' oh... ya ''

'' wah ada apa dengan emot wajahmu itu? Apa kau marah karena kejadian sabtu lalu?''

'' tidak juga ''

'' hm... kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan bau badan atau bau kentutmu.. tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk bau kebohongan. Sumber : aku (sasupedia) ''

'' kata-kata itu lebih cocok kalau aku yg mengucapkannya untukmu''

'' jadi kau masih belum mempercayaiku? Maaf soal kemaren. Karena aku kita jadi telat, aku juga harus menunda hukumanku sepulang skolah karena untuk membersihkan wc wanita aku harus menunggu sampai wcnya benar2 sudah tdk dipakai, slain itu aku harus mengurus pembentukan klub kita ini di jam istirahat''

'' kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemaren? Aku hampir saja salah sangka, sas..''

'' aku sudah mencarimu sepulang sekolah untuk makan siang bersama, tapi aku tak menemukanMu. Ku kira kau sudah pulang''

'' ya udeh. Lupakan..kita mulai saja kegiatan klub ini. Jadi...? ''

'' jadi..?''

'' jadi apa yg harus kita lakukan disini.. bakka !'''

'' kegiatan disini? Tentu saja tidak ada.. kita akan membantu klub lain. Ruang ini hanya untuk berkumpul dan menganalisis data-data''

Sambil melirik naruto berkata

'' berkumpul? Dua orang lelaki berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dapat menimbulkan efek negatif bagi yg melihatnya, kau tau kan sas?''

'' oh hahaha , tenang saja ruangan kita kan di ujung blakang tidak mungkin ada yg lewat ''

*Pletakk !

'' bakka ! Bukan itu maksudku''

**********************

Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi ke salah satu klub. Sasuke sudah membuat jadwal klub mana saja yg akan mereka kunjungi, tapi kelihatannya naruto tidak pedulikan hal itu. Dia hanya nimbrung doang. Mereka berjalanan melewati taman belakang skolah, keliatannya ruang klub tujuan mereka tidak berada di area sekolah.

'' kita akan mulai dari orang yg keliatan penyenderi seperti kita nar ''

'' jika yg kau maksud dengan kita adalah kau dan aku, sepertinya kau salah menggukan kata, jangan bicara seolah-olah aku mengenalmu ya '' -3-

'' ayolah.. nar.. gak usah ditutup-tutupi lagi.. ''

Sasuke mengece sambil tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju naruto.

Dari kejauhan ternyata shikamaru dan chouji yang berada di bangku taman melihat tingkah narusasu barusan. Shikamaru dengan emot shock-nya..

'' ini mustahil.. imposibru...''

'' ya memang benar-benar mustahil naruto dan sasuke bisa seakur itu...''

'' bukan..bukan itu maksudku chouji..''

'' lalu?''

'' mustahil si author menjadikan dua char menyedihkan seperti mereka menjadi tokoh utama.. aku benar2 kecewa '' -.-

'' kaya kau tidak tau saja... judulnya saja gak jelas gtu? ''

'' searching and finding kan? Aku tau kok maksudnya..''

'' apaan coba?''

'' searching and finding... itu artinya memang si author masih searching2 judul dan belum nemu judul yg tepat.. dan dia berharap dapat finding judul yg tepat suatu hari nanti''

'' madesu '' -.-

:: KLUB SAINT

'' ini pasti kumpulan orang jenius.. kau salah tempat sas''

'' bener kok.. shino aburame ada di sini berdasarkan info yg kudapat''

'' kau salah nama lagi... yg benar shino abusepi, sesepi orangnya '' :v

'' oy oy bisakah kau berhenti merubah-rubah nama orang?''

'' tee-hee ''

*

*

'' oh kalian.. ada apa kesini ?''

Shino tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Naruto and sasuke's mind : 'benar-benar misterius' o.o

Sasuke menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka dan mereka pun di ajak masuk.

*DEG

Sasuke dan naruto kaget tiada tara.

'' oy sas.. apa yg kau pikirkan sama dengan yg ku pikirkan?''

'' bisa jadi..tapi sejak kapan kau mampu berpikir''

'' dapuk -_- coba liat itu, aku dapat melihat 4 shino.. apa dia punya jutsu kage bushin ''

'' bukan bodoh.. mereka sepertinya orang yg berbeda..''

'' tapi pakaian , kacamata, sama rambut mereka semua sama ''

'' mungkin itu ketentuan klub''

Tiba shino memberi isyarat agar kami diam. Dengan menunjuk papan bertuliskan

Warning !  
Dilarang bersuara

Naruto's mind : 'benar2 pasukan abusepi yg luar binasa, mungkin tempat ini cocok untuk sasuke yg pendiam. Tapi kalau aku?  
seminggu saja di sini, aku pasti kena diare berkepanjangan.'

shino memberi naruto dan sasuke sebuah buku berjudul 'serangga'. Jadi kegiatan hari ini adalah membaca.

Shino juga memberi shino-shino yg lain buku yg sama. Mereka seperti mengobrol tapi dengan bahasa tubuh sepertinya.

Krik krik krik krik

' aku sudah gak tahan lagi... aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu. Sasuke sepertinya benar2 menikmati kesepian di tempat ini '

Naruto melirik ke arah sasuke yg sedang duduk manis membaca buku setebal kamus b. Inggris 100 juta.  
sasuke pun melirik naruto dengan mata yandere (?)

Sasuke's mind : ' gak kuat.. gak kuat .. gak kuat... gak kuat '

Naruto POV

Berlama-lama di ruang klub saint membuatku kebelet poop, aku heran itu klub saint atau klub terorisme. Aku hampir mati di dalam sana. Sesak napas dan jantung berhenti berdetak. Dan berakhir dengan stroke karena terlalu lama berdiam diri. Itu yg ku bayangkan kalo bergabung dengan mereka.

Hadeh. Ternyata jarak ruang klub saint ke toilet lumayan jauh, aku harus berlari-lari melewati lorong demi lorong kelas skolah ini.

*BRUAAKK

'' aw . . ''

Buku dan kertas berterbangan. Aku tersungkur kedepan berhadapan dengan seorang wanita.

'' go-gomen... ''  
Kata gadis itu.

'' ini salahku, biar ku bantu''  
Ya memang salahku aku melanggar aturan untuk tidak berlari di lorong kelas. Karena ku pikir skolah ini sudah tak berpenghuni.

'' em..''

Sambil merapikan kertas dan buku secara tidak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Sesaat suasana menjadi seperti drama komedi romantis.

Sambil melanjutkan menata bukunya  
' hampir hampir '  
' kalo aku cowok biasa aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya karena kejadian tadi '  
' sibuk memikirkan arti dari kejadian yang kebetulan adalah kebiasaan buruk cwok tidak populer '  
' mereka percaya apa yg telah terjadi adalah bukan kebetulan, nasib, dan takdir'  
' heh, karna aku cwok populer aku tidak percaya semua itu'

Sesaat sebelum dia berdiri kejadian kebetulan lain terjadi, kali ini kepala kami saling beradu, kami pun bertatapan.

' tunggu-tunggu, matanya? Wajahnya? Ini terlalu dekat '  
'aaargh..Apa-apaan perasaaan ini?'  
' apa kah ini yg di rasakan cowok tidak populer ? '  
' kalo aku mengenalnya aku pasti sudah menembaknya dan langsung ditolak'  
' eh? Di tolak? -_- '

'' ma-maaf mengganggumu naruto-kun ''

Dia pun berlalu, tapi dia mengenalku? Tunggu , aku juga sepertinya mengenalnya.  
Bukankah dia hinata hyuuga, tak kusangka aku tidak bisa mengenalinya kalo dari dekat. Dia tampak lebih kawaii *3*

*****************

'' kalau kalian mau besok kalian boleh ke sini lagi. Besok kami punya kegiatan yg menyenangkan''

Kami melihat jadwal untuk seminggu terakhir yg menempel di samping pintu.

'' jadwal kegiatan klub saint''

- jumat : mencari serangga  
- sabtu : membelah serangga  
- senin : membaca tentang serangga  
- selasa : menjadi serangga

.

Aku dan sasuke bengong hampir muntah.

' sepertinya shino salah memberi nama klub, harusnya klub serangga lebih cocok'

'' terima kasih atas waktunya.. kami ada urusan lain ''

Sambil cengar-cengir salah tingkah kami menjawabnya.

Dan asal kau tau satu-satunya urusan kami sekarang adalah menjauhi serangga.  
Aku pun bergegas meninggalkan sarang serangga yg disebut klub saint itu.

Dan begitulah awal mula kegiatan klub kami dimulai.

To be continue


End file.
